Hikari no Naka de (or From Within the Light)
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This one is a Kenkari for Sailor_Musashi’s Ken contest. It’s from Ken’s point of view.


Hikari no Naka de (or From Within the Light)  
  
Midget: Hi. This is set about six years after 02. Ken remembers the day he and Kari got engaged.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most of the other digidestin did not trust me at first. Not that I blame them. After what I did I didn't deserve their trust. Eventually I earned it, but it was a hard fight. The only one who willingly gave me a chance was Davis. Now he wishes he hadn't. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything to cause it, it just kind of happened. Nobody could have forced it to happen any more than they could change it now.   
  
TK has accepted it and moved on. In fact, everyone except Tai and Davis have. Tai isn't as against it as he used to be. I guess he's learning to adjust to the fact that his one-time enemy is his future brother in law. Occasionally he falls back into his habit of excluding me, but it's less frequent now. It's only been a few months so that's no surprise. So Davis is the only one who still hasn't gotten over it. It's understandable, though. After all, he worked hard to get me accepted as a member of the group and how do I thank him for it? By stealing the love of his life.  
  
We started dating when we were fourteen. By the time we were fifteen we were going steady. Three years later we became fiancées. In all of the time that passed between the beginning and the day we got engaged I was plagued by restlessness. I was described as high-strung and quick tempered. It was like I had my own personal demons that haunted my life in the form of shadows on my heart and soul. An endless night from which I could never escape. Or should I say, a night I could not escape from on my own?  
  
********Flashback**********  
  
I stare at the contents of the box in my hand as calmly as I can. The fine tremor of my hands causes the object and the box to move a little. For some reason, watching it makes the knot in my stomach worse. Perhaps it's because the motion resembles someone shaking their head no. I can imagine that someone being Kari.  
  
What on earth was I thinking? Did I really think I was ready to go through with this? Do I think now that I am ready for this kind of commitment? that we are? What if she doesn't like it? What if she says no?  
  
These thoughts and more plagued me. They had ever since I picked out the ring six and a half weeks ago. I'm still not sure why I did it since I don't normally act so impulsive.   
  
When I went to pick up my mother's gift I wasn't planning on ordering it. But as I was standing there waiting a display of rings caught my eye. I couldn't find a design I liked so I turned away. The store owner had seen me, though, so he brought out a catalog. I found a few interesting ones, but they weren't exactly what I wanted. That's when the store owner suggested ordering it created from a particular company who would craft rings whatever way you wanted them for, a high price.  
  
I considered the idea carefully. After a moment I decided to give it a shot. So I had him give me a piece of paper and I drew a small version of my idea. I planned out all of the details, wanting it to be perfect for my special love, Kari.  
  
The base of the ring is solid 14 carat gold, made to look like two vines entwined. On top of it sits a small pair of angels wings that look like they are holding the stone in their center. A halo crowns the light pink diamond, which is cut to resemble a rose blossom unfurling.  
  
It was the best that I could think of, but it wasn't even close to being good enough. Angrily I cast it aside, disappointed. If I gave her that thing she'd probably just laugh.  
  
Bring-bring! Bring-bring!  
  
Who could that be? It's already after ten o'clock at night. I pick up the phone and grumble, "Ken Ichijougi. Who is this?"  
  
"Well hello to you, too, dear," Kari's voice floats through the line, rueful laughter coloring her tone. "You're certainly in a good mood."  
  
"Sorry," I reply sheepishly, embarrassed. "So, what do you want?" I wince at the sound of my voice. Oh, why id I have to sound so mean? Great job, idiot!  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd like to come with me and the rest of the gang on a picnic tomorrow," she answers in a slightly icy tone. It causes a shiver to pass through me. "Everyone else is going to be there."  
  
Considering the idea, I turn to find the ring laying on the ground, face up, on the floor only a few feet away. Actually no, I would not like to go on a picnic with everyone. I'd rather spend the day with just you. Then maybe I'd be able to find the courage to ask you...to ask you....  
  
"Ken, are you still there," Kari asks, concerned.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry," I reply absently, still thinking. Why can't I even say the words mentally?  
  
"So, will you do it," she asks hopefully.  
  
I snap back to the present with no clue as to what she is talking about. Since I don't care I answer her truthfully. "If it makes you happy the answer is yes."  
  
"Great," she says happily, the ice gone now. "You can pick me up at my house around eight. We're supposed to meet everyone at Izzy's house by eight thirty. Then we're going to travel to the park together so that no one gets lost this time."  
  
"I still can't believe Davis got lost last time," I say softly, grateful that she couldn't see my grin. I had gotten tired of his always trying to get in between Kari and I, so I purposely gave him slightly confusing directions. It made things easier for awhile. Then he finally found us.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not going to happen again," she replies calmly. I'm not sure if she really believes I'm entirely innocent, but I doubt it. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too," I answers softly. For several minutes I just stare blankly at the phone. Then I shake my head and set it back in it's place.  
  
Sighing, I wonder just what I've gotten myself into. Last time I'd come close to hitting Davis for making a nuisance of himself. Knowing him, I'm going to have to try even harder to keep temper in check. Kari would not be happy if I hurt him.  
  
I walk over to my door and out to the living room. My parents are watching come comedy again, if their laughter is anything to go by. Standing in the doorway I announce, "Kari has invited me out for the day tomorrow, so I'll be leaving at seven thirty. We'll be back at five thirty."  
  
"Okay, dear," my mother answers in her sweet voice. "I'll make sure you're breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thanks," I call over my shoulder as I head back to my room.  
  
It takes me only a few minutes to get ready for bed and set my alarm. As I climb in I once again spot the ring. Moonlight lay across it, making it look as if it were pulsing with life. For a moment I entertain the idea that there was a tiny light within the gem that made it look so alive. That's ridiculous, though.  
  
Something about the way it looked so lonely over there made me get up and walk over to it. I pick it up and carry it back to bed with me. On the stand beside my bed is a picture of Kari and Gatomon. In front of it I set the ring. For one brief moment it seemed to brighten, then it returned to it's pulsating glow.  
  
I must be more tired than I thought if I'm seeing things! Shrugging it aside I climb in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RRIIIIIIINNGG! RRIIIIIIINNNGG! RRIIII...(Thwack!)  
  
Stupid alarm! I must remember to make one that isn't quite as annoying.  
  
There's a knock at my door. "Ken, dear, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," my mother calls cheerfully.  
  
Is it just me or are perky people more annoying in the morning? Sighing, I reluctantly crawl out of bed. Glancing at the clock I nearly hit the roof. Why on earth am I up at six thirty on a non-school day? I usually allow myself an extra hour of sleep.  
  
"You'd better hurry up and take your shower if you don't want to be late picking Kari up," my mother informs me happily.  
  
Wincing at the sound of her insanely cheerful tone, I consider her words. Wait, now I remember. I let myself get talked into spending the day with the whole group. Oh, joy! Now I get to enjoy all of Davis' dirty looks and Tai's over-protectiveness. At least the others aren't so bad and hopefully Sora will be able to keep Tai occupied most of the time. The things I suffer for Kari!  
  
I glance over at her picture and a smile crosses my face, just like always. Cutting off the bottom is the ring box. It reminds me of the other plan I had been debating before the phone call. Oh, well. The timing probably wasn't right anyways. With that thought I gathered my clothes and went to take my shower.  
  
Forty-five minutes later I'm ready to go. I stand in front of the ring, wavering on what I should do. It's not likely that I'll have a chance to spend any time alone with Kari unless it's in the car so I won't get the chance to ask her.  
  
"There's always the possibility of the opportunity presenting itself," I murmur aloud. The gem seemed to twinkle in agreement. "Then again, it might not and I might be stuck carrying it around all day for no reason." Amazingly, the ring now seemed to dull. Obviously something funny is going on here.  
  
Still torn by indecision, I hesitantly reach out and for it. For a moment I cradle it in my hands, just looking at it. Then I snap the lid shut and go to put it back.  
  
"Ken, you'd better get going," my mother calls, the sound of her footsteps coming closer. "Ken?"  
  
Hastily I shove the ring in my pocket and walk to my door. I want the first person to know about this to be Kari. "I'm coming, mom," I answer calmly. "Hold on a second."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, isn't this fun? I've never been so bored in my life! Folding my arms across my chest I shift my weight to my right foot. This waiting is horrible. Especially since Tai keeps glaring at me. You'd think he would have adjusted by now.  
  
"I wonder what is keeping Davis," Cody says to no one in particular. He's standing at the front window, checking the street. "He's already ten minutes late."  
  
"Maybe he's just trying to be fashionable," Mimi suggests, walking over to Cody. "As in fashionably late, that is."  
  
"He can be fashionable some other time," Tai mutters, glaring sullenly at me from directly across the room. He looks away when Kari, who is standing next to me, leans her head against my arm and gives him a defiant glare.  
  
My heart gives a leap and I have to struggle to keep my face emotionless. Turning my head toward her, my eyes are caught by Matt's amused look. My face heats slightly, knowing that he caught my slight lapse. He grins understandingly and winks as he straightens from his chair. He'd been sitting behind Izzy, watching the computer genius work on something or other.  
  
Matt walks the three steps to Tai and takes his arm as he says, "Hey, Tai, I want you to listen to the new album Mimi and I just finished recording. Sora, Cody, have either of you heard it yet?"  
  
As he's talking Matt pulls Tai into the next room. Izzy glances over to give him a grateful smile and I find myself echoing the gesture. It's a relief to have Mr. Moody out of the room for awhile. He doesn't hold my time as Emperor against me anymore, but I am going out with his younger sister. It's no secret he isn't entirely thrilled with the idea. I don't even want to think about how he'll react when he finds out that I want to make our relationship permanent.  
  
"I've heard about it from Mimi," Sora tells Matt as she follows them. "It did sound interesting when she described it."  
  
"Izzy, are you going to come listen to it, too," Cody asks mildly, turning from the window to head over to the next room.  
  
"No, thanks," Izzy answers distractedly. He's already turned back toward the computer, typing away. "I can hear it anytime. Right now I'm trying to create a program that can track down both types of digital devices in this world."  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. "Still the same old Izzy," he announces teasingly as he walks over to Mimi, who's still looking out the window. "What are you looking at, dear?"  
  
"Oh, I was just looking at that plant over there," she informs him sweetly, pointing to a rather exotic looking one. "It kind of reminds me of Palmon."  
  
Kari and I look at each other. We turn away, muffling our chuckles. Izzy isn't the only one who is still the same.  
  
"I wish Davis would hurry up," Yolei mutters to herself, typing away at her laptop. She sitting on a chair a few feet away from Izzy.  
  
"What are you doing, Yolei," Kari asks curiously.  
  
TK, who is standing behind Yolei, answers wryly, "She's trying to create Izzy's new program before he can. Again."  
  
"Who's winning the one thousandth race between them," Cody asks, standing in the doorway to the den.  
  
"Izzy," TK replies with a grin.  
  
"Not for long," Yolei mutters determinedly. "I'll beat him this time."  
  
"It's not very likely," Izzy tells her calmly. "I've got more practice at this than you do."  
  
"So," Yolei retorts.  
  
My eyes meet Kari's and we share another smile. Izzy and Yolei had become the best of rivals. They were always challenging the other, trying to see what they could come up with and how fast they could do it. Everyone else finds it amusing except for Davis, who has little patience where anything he can't understand is concerned.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. At the same time Izzy says, "Prodigious!"  
  
"He's finally here, right," Kari asks wryly, heading for the door.  
  
"He sure is," Izzy replies proudly, glancing over at Yolei, who is still typing. "What are doing now?"  
  
"I'm setting mine up so that we can incorporate an emergency signal," Yolei answers absently.  
  
"Cool idea," Izzy says, turning back to his program.  
  
*Great. Here they go again!* I let a smile of amusement cross my face as I turn toward the front door. Kari gives me a mock grimace and a wink before opening it.  
  
"Hi, Davis," she says cheerfully, stepping back to let him in. "How are you?"  
  
"Hi, Kari," he replies happily, wrapping his left arm around her. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, just fine," she answers carefully, trying to pull away from him. For a moment he clings to her and a haze of red begins to cloud my vision. Finally, with obvious reluctance, he lets go.  
  
"Here, I got you something," he says shyly, pulling his right arm from around his back. He is holding a bouquet of pink carnations. "I hope you like them."  
  
"Thank you, Davis," Kari responds quietly as she takes the flowers. There is a slightly upset expression on her face.  
  
"I got them for you to show you how much I care," he tells her proudly. This only makes her more upset.  
  
Watching them makes my blood boil. How dare he do such a thing involving the girl who is going to be my wife?! I'm the ONLY one who should be bringing her bouquets out because I care! I take one step forward as I think about how much I'd love to wrap my fingers around his throat and ....  
  
"So, are we ready to go yet," he asks hopefully, looking around.  
  
Are WE ready to go yet?! The nerve of that clueless, inconsiderate jerk! Who does he think he is, anyways?  
  
"It's about time you got here," Tai announces grumpily, walking back into the room. "You kept us waiting long enough!"  
  
"Sorry," Davis mutters sheepishly. He gestures to Kari as he explains, "I wanted to stop and pick up something for Kari."  
  
Tai nods his approval, smiling smugly. He gives Kari a significant look, making sure she knows his opinion of the subject. She gives him a weak smile, still looking troubled.  
  
That's it! I've had it with those two! They've conspired to do anything and everything possible to ruin our relationship and keep us apart! I've had enough! I'll have it out with them right now!  
  
"Now isn't the time for this," Matt says softly, resting a hand lightly on my shoulder. He gently squeezes my shoulder in understanding. "They want you to blow up. Kari's feeling vulnerable and confused right now. If you go off on them right now it will be a mark in their favor. Remember last time? Those two will throw it in her face and exaggerate it as often as they can. They'll torment her with it until they convince her to break up with you again. Do you really want that?"  
  
"No," I answer grudgingly. I know he's right, even though I don't like it. The last time they tried a trick like this Kari broke up with me and we were apart for a month. Those were two of the worst weeks in my life.  
  
Matt steps past me and announces in his best conductor's voice, "All ladies and gentleworms, if you will please step this way we will be on our way shortly! We're a little behind schedule so if you could move faster than turtle speed it would be appreciated. Thank you!"  
  
All four ladies giggle and the tension automatically eases. Trust Matt to be able to pull something like that off with a straight face. He had lots of practice in the old days when he was avoiding his faithful fanatics... I mean fans.  
  
Everyone starts talking at the same time. They begin to move forward, following Matt's example, filing through with no problems. That's probably because Matt and Joe pushed Tai and Davis out of the door first.   
  
The others file out until it's only Izzy, who's waiting to lock up, and Kari. She offers her hand with a sheepish expression. Before she can speak I give her a reassuring smile and take her hand, entwining my fingers with hers. Some of her color returns and she smiles, relaxing a little as we walk out together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Matt, where is your fiancé," Mimi asks conversationally, watching Joe spread a blanket on the ground.  
  
"She's working," Matt replies absently, helping Izzy spread another blanket on the ground. He gives Izzy a half-teasing, half-rueful look. "Just like her twin sister and a certain someone's fiancé."  
  
Izzy groans and shakes his head. "Don't remind me. You'd think their bosses would give them a break. It's not like they need to be there every day to make the place run properly," he mutters disgustedly.  
  
"I feel the same way you do," Matt assures him wryly. "At least they have Christmas off."  
  
"That's only because the store is closed on Christmas," Davis points out unthinkingly.  
  
"We know," Matt and Izzy chorus dryly. "But we'll take what we can get."  
  
Sora looks at them, blinking. "You know, the two of you are starting to sound a lot like the twins," she tells them, sounding surprised. "You're even beginning to talk together."  
  
Both young men look at each other and grin. This isn't the first time someone had pointed that out to them.  
  
"That's because they spend a lot of time with them. They just can't seem to tear themselves away from the twins," Joe announces calmly, smiling lovingly at Mimi. "I feel the same with Mimi."  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet," Mimi coos, sitting down beside him. She lens over to give him a loving kiss. "My caring darling."  
  
"Joe, a caring darling," Tai asks in a disbelieving whisper. I turn my left in time to see Sora elbow him in the ribs and give him a stern look. He blinks back at her in confusion. "What?"  
  
Everyone else chuckles. They settle down to unpack their food. All during their conversation I've been fighting my laughter. This group is definitely one of a kind.  
  
As I watch Kari set out our food I'm struck by the thought of how much I owe her. I wouldn't have the people in his group as my friends if she hadn't helped me become a part of it. Davis may have given me a chance, but Kari taught me how to take that chance and turn it into a reality. She's the only one who understands me well enough to reach deep inside and move me.  
  
Kari glances up at me and gives me a quick, impish grin. She waves a hand over the food as she asks, "What would you like to eat?"  
  
Glancing over I blink in surprise as my mouth drops open. All of my favorite foods are spread out before me.  
  
TK and Yolei chuckle. I turn my head to look at the pair to the right of us, raising one eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Your mouth is still open," Yolei points out merrily. I shut it quickly.  
  
"You must REALLY like all of that food," TK says teasingly, grinning widely. Kari and Yolei giggle as a blush slowly warms my face. I mutter a dire warning but I can't hide the grin that gives me away.  
  
"So, Kari, what are you doing tomorrow," Davis asks, sitting down behind her.   
  
It looks like he's arranged to be near her again. If he so much as tries to touch her ...  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Kari admits mildly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my game," Davis explains, giving her a pleading look. Ken's team doesn't play until the day after and it's my last game of high school."  
  
"Well ...," she answers, casting me a hopeful look. It looks like she doesn't want to go, but she doesn't want to say no either.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come with Sora and I," Tai adds, giving her a sad look. "We haven't had a chance to spend time together alone as a family in a while."  
  
"That's true," Kari replies slowly, considering the idea.  
  
Their words stab me viscously. *We haven't had a chance to spend time together alone as a family in a while.* He means without me, because I'm not family. And he doesn't want me to become family, either. Tai's made that clear often enough. I can understand how he feels. What I don't understand is why Kari agreed with him.  
  
"Ken, will you come with us," Kari asks hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," I tell her as calmly as I can. I try not to let my pain show through in my voice or on my face. "I have to work on that program for the contest I'm entered in." I conveniently forget to mention that it's already mostly done. It's just an excuse to isolate myself until the pain goes away.  
  
"So you'll be all by yourself at home, sitting around doing nothing if you don't go," Tai says, pouncing on the opportunity.  
  
"Actually I'll probably go over to Ken's and help his mom," Kari informs him sweetly. She scoots over a little closer to me and gives me a fond smile. "We usually have to gang up on him to drag him away from his programs. He doesn't take any breaks unless we force him to. I want to make sure he doesn't work too hard so I'm afraid I won't be able to go. We'll join you when he's done though. Right, Ken?"  
  
"Of course," I answer automatically, not really paying attention. All I can think of is that Kari said she'd stay with me. She's passing up the chance to spend time with her adored older brother just to make sure I don't work too hard.  
  
Kari smiles at him gently. "I'm sorry Tai, but we'll try to join you as soon as possible," she says soothingly.  
  
Tai mutters something under his breath and shoots me a glare. I have to fight to keep a smug grin off my face.  
  
"Now dear, you can't be that way about it," Sora scolds gently. "We'll be together tonight for Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"We'll be a little late because we're celebrating with Ken's parents first," Kari reminds her as she settles down to eat. "What time are we eating there, hon?"  
  
"Six o'clock," I reply, permitting myself a small smile. I've been dreading this day all week, knowing that I'd have to spend time with Kari's family. Her mother and father aren't that bad but Tai likes to make things difficult. Now things are looking brighter.  
  
The rest of the day passes along without too much difficulty. Everyone else in the group helps keep Tai and Davis occupied, so there weren't any more problems there. It is hilarious to watch their frustration grow as we all came up with ways around them. I'm almost surprised they managed to restrain themselves to dirty looks, but they're both smart enough to know that saying or doing something would only get them into trouble.  
  
I'm glad that most of the group has completely accepted me. For the first time I have friends who know about my troubled past and still like me. They're the best of friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we'll see you two on Sunday at seven," Matt reminds us, grinning. "The girls will be ecstatic."  
  
"Yeah, so don't be late," Izzy adds sternly. The effect was ruined by his twinkling eyes. "Or we might have to buy them roses to calm them down."  
  
"So," Kari retorts teasingly. "It's your money."  
  
The two look at each other and both got wicked grins on their faces. They look like they've already got a plan.  
  
"Nevermind," I tell them quickly. "It looks like we don't want to know."  
  
"Trust us, you don't," they chorus absently.  
  
I shake my head ruefully. "You know, hearing you two talk like that is almost creepy," I inform them wryly.  
  
They start laughing softly, the sound so contagious that Kari and I soon join them. After a moment they wave goodbye and get in their vehicles. Kari and I wave, then stand their and watch them go.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're the last ones to leave," Kari says mildly. "And we need to get going. We don't want to be late."  
  
"I can't believe it's already been five hours," I announce disbelievingly. "Over five, actually."  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun," she replies cheerfully.  
  
"We have a little time left so why don't we take a short walk around the park," I suggest lightly, trying to hide my nervousness. Should I ask her? I have the ring in my pocket. It hits my leg with every step I take. But is now the right time?  
  
"I'd love to," Kari announces, breaking into my thoughts. I glance at her to see the warm smile that always melts my heart as she takes my hand and entwines her fingers with mine.  
  
As we wander one of the shorter paths the doubts assail me again. Is now the right time? It feels like the box is burning a hole in my pocket, but I'm still not sure. I know she cares, but is she ready to tie herself down? And to me of all people?  
  
"Ken, what's wrong," Kari asks softly.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing," I reply absently. I pull the box out of my pocket a little and I glance down at it. It reminds me of my darling and brings up another point. I know I'm willing to commit to her, but would it be fair to her? She's had nothing but trouble since we started going out. Would it be fair to ask her to suffer that for the rest of her life? No.  
  
With a sad sigh I try to put it back in my pocket. Unfortunately it begins to slip out of my hand. I gasp as I try to catch it, landing hard on my right knee. I managed to catch it only a foot above the ground. That was close.  
  
"What's that," Kari asks curiously. "Have you been carrying it around with you all day?"  
  
I glance up and freeze in position. She leans over to peer at the box and I automatically bring my hand up to show her. Wait a second. I wasn't supposed to do that!  
  
"Is this for me," she asks sweetly, taking it from my hand.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it is," I reply nervously. "It's an ...."  
  
Kari opens the box and gasps. I watch her nervously as tears gather in her eyes. She sinks to her knees in front of me, then looks up with questioning eyes.  
  
"This wasn't exactly the way I had planned it, but I've been wanting to ask you something," I say all in a rush. "Will you marry me?" I hold my breath as I wait for her answer, knowing my whole world rests upon her words.  
  
The most beautiful smile I've ever seen crosses her face and lights up her eyes. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that," she tells me softly, two tears rolling slowly down her face. "So that I could finally say what I've been wanting to say. Which is: Yes."  
  
For a moment I'm frozen in place, unable to comprehend what I just heard. Kari leans forward and wraps her arms around me. I close my arms around her tightly as my body relaxes. I pull away enough to tip her face up and kiss her, putting everything I felt into it. And I felt my heart start when she returned my kiss fully.  
  
*******End Flashback*******  
  
The years since haven't been easy. We've had our share of bad times. Life has thrown us more than one curve, yet through it all we are still together. All of that has only helped our love to grow. No matter what has happened or what may happen in the future, I know that I will stand by her. Kari is everything I was looking for, everything that is important to me. From within her light I found a peaceful, sheltered place that I could call my home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it. After all this time I've finally gotten it done. I hope you enjoyed my little story. Please review and tell me what you thought. Bye.  
  
  



End file.
